Teoshe Poems
by Kit Of Despair
Summary: You kind of need 2 know the Roaki Teoshe story to get the poems, some poems will be emo because I'm beter at them. Roaki will write most of them if not all. You can read if u just like poems Im not stopin u. Goes with storyline & what the writer thinks.
1. Lost, Alone

This is a poem Roaki Teoshe made about some of his hiddened pain. YES he writes poems, it is his hidden talent.

NOTE: If You are a fan of my **Roaki Teoshe** story this is a spoiler, turn back if you are not a spoiler fan.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!

* * *

**"Lost, Alone"**

I look down for not to be saw,

For to be saw would feel like I broke the law.

My eyes show no emotion, my heart feels no pain,

I let my troubles be washed by the rain.

My tears fall slow,

As I, again, walk alone.

My sobs are heard silent,

As I went.

I am still lost in the shadow,

And I fell, again, so low.

I, again, feel the blade of loses stabe into my back,

It seemed as everything went black.

I fall to my knees and yeep,

I remeber the the times we shared, her heart almost took a leap.

But they are no more for the reason I cry,

Because he, my best friend, just had to die.

I'll let the pain come later, for I am not alone,

So I cannot let my pain be shown.

Alone again, Why does life have to suck?

When he was killed I felt like a sitting duck.

He did it to save me,

I'm not worth it, and never will be!

No mater what you say, even if he is just a dog,

He didn't desvere to be buired by that log.

So when I go home, just like before,

My heart will brake as soon as I walk through the door.


	2. This is The Battle

This is Roaki's look on the battle. How he deals with it. I just thought of it so it seemed like the thing to do. NOTE: these poems will not be in order with the story.**

* * *

**

**"This is The Batttle"**

_**This is the battle**_,

Every time my head will rattle.

It is not a game,

Because no matter who you are, you'll get the pain.

You lose yourself, your emotions take over,

You'll need luck, so better find a cover.

Your life is on the line,

You know that you will pertend to be 'fine'.

You watch as some one you care about fight for you,

Even if you don't want them to.

You see the blood in every direction,

You know when the blade's going to make a conection.

All you can do is hope for luck,

As you feel like a sitting duck.

As long as I have to fight to protect, I will,

Even if that means if I have to kill.

As I lose myself to the demon's rage,

It feels like I'm traped in a cage.

I watch as my body gets controlled,

The words you say echo in my head,

As I see nothing, but red.

_"Don't give up, then what's the point, if you don't do what you say?"_

It would be just empy words every day.

Some one usualy dies,

You can just hear the loved ones' cries.

Your heart starts to rip,

You still see the blood drip.

Why do we have to fight?

Don't you see that this isn't right?

_**This is the battle**_, we fight to the end,

But we usualy fight for a friend.

* * *

Don't you think that's basicly true? REVIEW PLEASE! 


	3. Is It Ok?

Not much to say, it is what Roaki is asking basicly no one, but these are his questions, because he wants to know the answers or rather what people think. Because they are basicly opinuated questions. The answers varey with the reader/the one being asked.

* * *

**"Is It Ok?"**

Is it ok if I just lay here?

Is it ok if I give into my fear?

Is it ok if I just fade away?

Is it ok if I die a little more by the end of the day?

Is it ok if just wait?

Is it ok if death comes late?

Is it ok if you can't help heal my pain?

Is it ok that I can't feel the rain?

Is it ok not to say what's on my mind?

Is it ok if I fall behind?

Is it ok if I run?

Is it ok if nothing is fun?

Is it ok if I die?

Is it ok if no one will cry?

Is it ok if I fall,

And will you miss me at all?


	4. The Ninja Way

I just felt like righting this hehe not very emo so I think any one can read. ENJOY again by: **Roaki Teoshe**

Please review thankies.

**

* * *

**

**"The Ninja Way"**

**_The ninja way_**,

It's what we have to do everyday.

Is it right?

We bottle up our tears to till the end of the night.

We fight, we die,

And what do we do, but make someone cry?

I wounder would anyone cry if I did?

No, not after I had myself hid.

Losing all that Blood,

I would rather die in a flood.

We follow blindly, obey without a second thought,

What type of pain have we brought?

_**The ninja way,**_

We die alittle more by the end of the day.

As it rains we still have to hide,

We are now on a painful ride.

My ninja way will be different,

We don't have to put our lives on rent.

No going back,

No changing your mind,

We will no longer be blind,

No lieing.

Choose your path,

Do not play on rath.

This is **_The ninja way_**,

That we won't regret by the end of the day.


	5. My broken Heart

This is my new Teoshe poem, its emo, but it's not really new so any way, it is written by "Roaki" again. Roaki just as a lot of hidden feelings to vent. Well, hope you enjoy:

* * *

**"My Broken Heart"**

No mater what you do, you can't freeze your heart,

Every time I try my cold will dart.

I can't just toss it away,

I'll just fade more by the end of the day.

I don't want to be alone,

But for now I'm lost, so I roam.

When will it be my time to leave,

I know when I do, everyone will feel relief.

I can't numb myself from this pain,

It doesn't just wash in the rain.

The rain does hide my tears,

It almost almost washes away my fears.

No mater how broken my heart has became,

I can't just leave it when there's only myself to blame.

No mater how much pain I go through,

I can't leave this shattered old heart, it's true.

So I'll staple it back together one crack at a time,

Until someone can save me from this pain of mine.

I just can't leave my broken heart,

So, maybe alone I won't part.

Can't you see?

Someone please save me,

From, _My broken heart._


	6. Is This 'love'

I was going to write a poem I had for a while in my book, but then I thought of this little thing. HOPE U LIKE IT. By: Roaki Teoshe (obviously) Title: "Is This _Love_?", STORY: Roaki Teoshe and Teoshe Poems

ENJOY!!! **Roaki Teoshe_ SPOILER._**

* * *

** "Is This _Love_?"**

I stand there frozen by fear,

I feel my eyes threatening to tear.

I can't breath... I'm starting to choke,

I can't just fake a smile and pull off a joke.

I feels like there's a golf ball in my throat.

My anger consumes me, as I charge like a mountain goat.

I yell as my tears start to flood,

I'll tare through them until there's nothing but blood.

**_"How could the do this!?!"_** I scream in my mind.

She was always too kind.

**_THEY HURT HER!!!_**

I will fight to continue to fight to protect her.

I have already lost people dear to me,

**_I'LL MAKE THEM SEE!!_**

Now, they are no more,

It feels like my heart just tore.

I walk over to where she lays,

I took her a cave, where she stayed for days.

Now I sit beside her, and weep,

_"I'm so weak"_

I see her eyes slowly open, my heart took a leap.

She's breathing, she awake,

I wasn't too late.

She looked up and smiled, her sweet smile,

I think, to see that smile, I would walk way more than a mile.

_"Why do I feel like this? I haven't before,"_

Without thinking my lips move closer to her's, as if a lore.

I kiss her genitally, leaving her shocked,

That's what I saw after our lips locked.

_"Is this what they call '**love**'?"_

Now, sleep well, my little dove

* * *

SEE, NOT EMO!!!! Oh, and those who read my story, guess you's Roaki's "dove" NOTE: I just needed something to rhyme. I liked this one, and it's not my usual type, too!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	7. Friends

You know I don't really know what I'm gonna write, well, I guess it'll just come out, like usual. Well, Roaki, you're up to talk:

**Roaki:** Kitsune-chan doesn't own the show Naruto, but she does own all of the OCs and the story/poems that she writes... DO WE EVEN NEED TO SAY THIS? THEY ALREADY KNOW!!!!!

**Me: **Shut up and finish!!! (Roaki sticks his tongue at me, so I tackled him)

**Zeek:** Kitsune-chan and Roaki-niichan are buzzy fighting so, I'll finish, Poem by: Roaki, Story line from: Roaki Teoshe (the ALL mighty main character, looking back at me chasing him) Mini-story: Teoshe Poems.

**ME: **I hope you enjoy. (behind me is Roaki with a big lump on his head and a dizzy look on his face)

* * *

**"Friends"**

Lost in the shadow,

I feel so low.

I lower the ooh so welcoming blade,

I made sure to back my first aide.

Alone in this unforgiving world,

Look at my head twirl,

I am nine,

Oh how this world is just_ fine_.

Why I do I know such a pain,

It's like a never-ending train.

...Wait who is that?

It's so hard to see, ever thing is so black.

He's crying...

And now I'm trying..

To get to him.

I'm almost there,

Just wait here..

Just wait,

Oh no I can't be too late.

I reach out my hand,

On his shoulder is where it will land.

_"Are you ok?"_

_"It's so lonely if you stay this way."_

**_"How do you know,_**

**_You're here right now?"_**

_"Because I was saved, but still alone,_

_But I believe we both can be shown."_

_"We be alright, we'll be done,_

_Don't you think that will be fun_?"

The boy turned around,

But his eyes were still on the ground.

...Those eyes painfully remind me of mine,

_Now things can truely start to be fine._

_"Come on, it's too painfully dark,_

_Let's go play at the park!!"_

Now I'm ten,

And I think to back then.

I never had a_ friend,_

And now I know I have one that would last until the end.

Now I'm twelve,

And I'm no longer in hell,

I have... _friends,_

_...stay with me till the end..._

..._save me from myself..._

_...help me stand..._

_...give me joy and happiness..._

_...get me out of the dark..._

_...give me a heart,_

_so I can give one to ALL of you..._

_...my _TRUE_ friends.

* * *

_

Well, I think this sucked. Well, yeah it came out, tell me what you thought. Well, I hope it was good, I was how Roaki started to come out...he's still in the process.

**To Roaki Teoshe story fans:** guess who Roaki saved, and who saved him in return. This one is easy, give ya a hint: They BOTH know pain and they are the same age.


	8. Lonely

Well, I wanted to wright a poem so here I go. Hope you enjoy. Oh wait, POEM BY: Roaki Teoshe, STORY LINE: Roaki Teoshe, TYPE: Sadness. well, that's all I can think of for up here. This poem takes place when Roaki is still six and the demon's attack already happened.

* * *

**"Lonely"**

I sit here in the shadow,

I sit here so low.

I hug my legs not even needing to hold back tears,

But letting my mind be engulfed by fears.

My legs are so weak right now, I can't even crawl,

So I let myself fall.

Right now there is only one word to desricpe me,

_Lonely..._

One simple word can make you feel so bad,

You feel your tears fall, telling you that you're sad.

Here I am hugging my legs oh so alone,

I feel myself slip to be shown.

At school I act,

It's what I do best at.

I play a game,

This game lets me hide my pain.

My parents are dead,

My brother is never there to help me clear my head.

I don't want to be,

_Lonely..._

This voice in my head has been coming more and more,

When I sleep, I hear it over my snore.

It makes me think angry thoughts,

It tells me about those evil taunts.

It tells me why I see so cold eyes,

In that voice is where the truth lies.

I hug my legs and hope,

I don't get to the end of my rope.

I am what everyone is to hate,

So they care so little about my fate.

My tears start to fall,

I look up at this barred lined wall.

I see these big yellow eyes,

I can hear that same voice between my cries.

Why must I be...

Living this life, oh so...

_Lonely?

* * *

_So this is basicly Roaki's first poem. Wow he was good when he was young. Well PLEASE REVIEW. I liked this one, it's been awhile since I wrote a poem so I hope you enjoy. Espically you, Sharingan-chan!! 


	9. Broken

All right I wanted to write another poem. Wow this story is the most viewed out of all of my stories. Well, anyway; **Wrote by: **Roaki, **Story:** Roaki Teoshe, **Type:** pain/sadness/loneliness, **Time of Story:** Present time, viewing back. Well, enjoy.

* * *

**"Broken"**

Here I stood,

All alone, holding onto all that I could.

_Broken_ is what I am,

I'll show them.

That was me,

Trying to be all that I could be.

I used to be alone,

I never let myself be shown.

I used to use a fake smile,

I hoped that it would last a while.

There I was, a fake,

A any moment I could brake.

I was teased, beat, lost,

My body was weak, small, and tossed.

I stood like a stalk of wheat,

People didn't know that I had a heartbeat.

Why didn't they see my pain?

Why couldn't they see my tears through the rain?

I held on to a heart,

I knew if they got it, they'd tare it a part.

But what was there to brake,

As I sand there and ake?

I have a heart, it's easy to see,

It holds the true me.

You can't brake something that's already _broken_,

They will not get it open.

My will was small,

How I hated it all.

By the end of the day,

I would staple my heart back together the same way.

You can wipe away my tears.

You can free me from my fears.

You can help,

You can yelp.

You can try to save me,

You can try to make me feel empty.

You can hold out your hand to become a friend,

You can wait for my end.

You can hold me close,

You could even leave me and call me gross.

But you can't break me open,

When I'm already _broken_.

* * *

OK, at first it was going to end happy, but u know me, better with sad poems. Well, sorry if it went off topic, it's what came out. HOPE YOU ENJOY!!! Thanx for reading. Hope you like it, Sharingan-chan. 


	10. Your True Self

This is another poem, I know, "two in one day!?" yes, I'm that crazy. **BY:** Kiyoko Uzumaki (gasp shocker), **STORY:** Roaki Teoshe, **TITLE:** "Your True Self", **TYPE:** Cheer up. **NOTE:** Kiyoko is writing this to basically tell Roaki to get better, but will she give it to him? Yes You will see some of these poems in the story. ENJOY!

* * *

**"Your True Self"**

Everyone has their demons,

Each one listens to no commands.

From hidden to shown,

Some are about being alone.

Kyo, has the demon of loneliness,

Your is a demon of loveless,

Or so you think.

You have more then one, and they all have a link.

Saku has a demon of selfishness,

Sango, of being in a shadow,

Even I have a demon, it's because I feel low.

Don't feel alone,

You still keep yourself from being shown.

Everyone has their secretes,

The more you have the higher the rates.

Don't feel bad,

_Let your true self be shown._

Don't feel sad.

I'm glad you were born,

I want to heal that heart of your's that is torn.

I'll help you,

But you have to accept it, too.

I want to be there,

I want to see your real smile, I know they're rare.

_Show your true self._

If you ask me for my heart, I'll say no,

Because you already have it, you just don't know.

I'll help you out of the darkness,

If you help me make you feel happiness.

So everyone has their demons, some more visible than another,

Ours can be gone if we work together.

If it's not shown, and not made of steal,(the blade you use)

Doesn't make them any less real.

You're not alone.

**_Let your true self be shown_**.

* * *

Ok this one wasn't as good, I think, but it came out. I actually had trouble with that one. Hope you liked it. ByEz. 


	11. Dying on a Wish

Ok, Kit Of Despair is here. I know that I haven't updated in awhile, I'm sorry I couldn't think of anything. Ok, **Title: **Dying on a Wish. **Main Story: **Roaki Teoshe. **Located Story:** Teoshe Poems. **Written by:** Kiyoko Uzumaki.

Ok this is Kiyoko's POV to Roaki. I hope you like it.

* * *

**"Dying on a Wish"**

I wish I was the one to make you happy,

oh, how I wish it could be me.

It's not, I know, and my heart is breaking,

Now the shattered pieces are why I am aching.

I lose myself to this empty feeling,

but I'm the one you're still reeling,

do you know that?

Now I place my heart on that rack.

Oh, if only for one kiss...

I guess I'm dying on a wish.

You know you have my heart?

Do you know that's why alone I'll part?

I'll send you my heart on a dish,

Because I'm dying on a wish.

* * *

OK, I hope you like it. My computer was being weird so don't worry. Enjoy. Hope you like this one, Sharingan-Chan. REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	12. Falling

Ok, Kit is here, sorry for the long update. Ok, the** poem is writen by DUH DUH DUH:** Everone's favorite blond blue-loving misfit, ROAKI TEOSHE!!! **Type:** Happy/love. GASP. **Story line:** Roaki Teoshe. **Seen on:** Teoshe Poems. Ok, NOTE: This is directed to his curent crush, not who he is going to end up with... or is it? Ok, I hope you like it.

* * *

**"Falling"**

I run, not looking, just trying to get away from myself,

I feel so broken, I feel so alone.

I run, not knowing my own stelf.

I hear saddening tone...

_Crying... a muffled up sob... hidding..._

I turn to see some one else here.

I rubb my eyes...

While her's tear.

Running doesn't help, I don't know why anyone tries.

I ran because I was left by some one close to me...

I start to walk to her and forget why I was running.

I get closer to her and I finally see...

Something in my mind just woke up as if a ringing.

On her arms... scars... cuts... bruses...

I shake my head, she can't be like me... It's not posible,

But then again everyone looses.

I get to her and she smiles... then I smile.

She has already seen... she already knows...

We just stand there like idiots for a while.

I feel as the friendship grows.

I feel the ground below my feet crack,

Crickity, crack, creak.

The next thing I know, I'm falling back.

_Just falling._

She's still is smiling.

I stare up in fear.

Every minute she smiles, I fall more. 'Why' Is what my mind is trialing.

Then there is something I hear.

_"Thanks, you made me happy. Don't be afraid to fall again. I won't hurt you."_

I feel my lips curve up in to happiness...

_Still falling._

Some how, I know that her words are true.

I couldn't wish for anything less.

I let myself fall,

Knowing what will come after.

_Falling._

I just want to forget it all...

_The hurt..._

_The pain..._

_The lonlyness..._

_The sarrow..._

_Forget yesterday, live today, so there can be a tomarrow._

Nothing ends happily,

But, just maybe...

I can find the one to truely fill me with glee.

If it's her, I'll soon see.

Till then I'll be _Falling._

* * *

Ok, what did you think? Oh, the reason for Roaki running is because he had just gotten over his crush on Rin. Of corus, his crush on this new girl doesn't ocure so quickly, but he does curently have a crush on a girl. It's like basicly... a new crush for the Crushed (Roaki). Orginally thought of for self perposes, but a little different. I actually think that it was pretty good, but people please tell your true opionine while reviewing. (Sorry spelling sucks) Hope you liked it, Sharingan-chan, Okami-niichan. (ANBU-girl-Grimm) Bye-byes. 


	13. A Wolf's Song

Ok, Kit's here, and I'm trying a different type of poem. This one is wrote by Roaki but a little different than his usual. It's a tester. I hope you like it. It doesn't really relate to any of the characters, but he did base the animals on two people, guess who! ENJOY!!

* * *

**"A Wolf's Song"**

A wolf sits alone on the cliff with its head low.

It looks at the moon and envies its glow.

The wolf tilts its head back and sings,

The song is heard long and far, and seems to grow wings.

In the distance a young fox catches sorrow of the song.

The fox throws its head back to sing along.

The wolf sings of sorrow,

The fox sings of the loss of tomarrow.

The wolf sings for all to hear,

The fox sings to all near.

The songs join and clashed,

The lonely song rashed,

It grows,

As time goes.

More start to join in the Wolf's song,

All wish to follow along.

The wolf sings for pain and sorrow,

The fox sings for loneliness and the loss of tomarrow.

The wolf sings for all to hear,

The fox sings for all those near.

The full moon glows through the night sky,

Giving all the feeling of being able to fly.

The black wolf sings of sorrow,

The brown fox sings of a lost tomarrow.

The wolf's song fades to the fox's,

The fox's song gives into the wolf's.

The wolf envies the moons glow,

The fox envies the moons ablity to be known.

The moon is for all to see,

The wolf's song is for all to hear,

The fox's song is for all near.

A wolf's song spreeds through the air,

The fox is the only one to dare,

To sing alone with the wolf on the cliff,

The two feel as though they're hearts took a lift.

The song changed to one of a friendship and happiness.

To truely put an end to the sadness.

The wolf now sings of joy no longer sorrow,

The fox sings to look forward to tomarrow.

The songs join,

For something for all to enjoy.

The wolf now learned to glow in its own way,

The fox is no longer alone after this day.

Each night when the moon glows,

The song of friendship grows.

They now wait for the day the finally get to meet.

For now, they're hungry and must eat.

Now you always hear the wolf's song,

Now, everyone gets up to sing along.

Listen closely and hear...

The fox's song is always near.

* * *

There we go, I like it. I hope you all enjoyed this new style of mine. Sharingan-Chan, what do you think of this one? What about you, Okami-Niichan? Well, I got to go and do... what ever, bye!! 


	14. Hidden Pain

Ok Kit is back. I know it's been a while, but I wasn't feeling in a great mood so I wrote this. **Writer:**Roaki Teoshe. **Style: **Lost Love. **Note:**This is a spoiler for my **Roaki**** Teoshe **story. It doesn't give away any names though. Ok, enjoy. This is Roaki's perpective on this crush. QUOTE _crush_. Ok sorry had to do that.

* * *

**"Hidden Pain"**

You may not know if this is true,

But I love you.

I watch you with him so happy,

So many times I've wished that was me.

A smile painted across my face,

All my pain there with no trace.

__

"I'm not selfish!"

Was I trying to tell you that, or myself?

For you, there is no amount of wealth.

I love you, I truly do,

But there is no way you could love me too.

You love him, you told me so,

But I still can't let you go.

I hold on to something that's not there,

When will I be able to tell you, and where?

I love your smile,

If I see it, I'll stand this a little while.

I love the expressions on your face,

I love the warmth of your embrace.

Again, I can't because you love him,

So I'm stuck here, listening to your every whim.

I cry out, but no one cares to hear,

You're with him now, and that was my only fear.

Seeing you makes my heart race,

I fear all of my blood rushed to my face.

Tell me three words worth of a lie,

So I can have a smile when I die.

Listening to your voice,

Is definitely my choice.

You say it's no good,

You say it won't make him happy, I say it would.

He's my best friend,

I'll keep my secrete to my end.

I love you, and so does he,

He's with you, and I'm just me.

We're friends to, you and I,

And you still chose him, why?

I ask myself everyday, what does he have that I don't?

Is it that he for no reason, and with out a reason, I won't?

I don't know what I did wrong, I don't know why,

But I can't just sit here and cry.

I push myself up, and learn to stand,

Now I have to learn to walk on this lonely land.

I know, I know, I should stop this despair,

But how can I when you're HIS pair?

I wish I could tell you how much I care,

But I can't because he's always there.

My heart's with you,

Though you won't know this is true.

I got to move on now,

I never thought I'd say that, wow.

Well, good-bye my crush,

I have no need for all of this love gush.

You're still my friend as you always will,

I'll find some one new, I'll love you till.

* * *

Ok I hope you liked it, I haven't wrote a poem like this in a while, so go easy on the comments. Well catch 'ya later. Bye-Byes. -waves-


	15. Outside

Ok Kit is back. I know it's been a while, but I wasn't feeling in a great mood so I wrote this 2 weeks ago. **Writer:**Roaki Teoshe. **Type: **Broken Heart. **Note:**This is a spoiler for my **Roaki**** Teoshe **story.

* * *

**"Outside"**

I'm on the outside looking in,

And I don't know where to begin.

Your heart moved on,

Left mine for so long.

Now I get to watch you smile,

Knowing it's not for me,

Now I get to hear you laugh,

Thinking of the pain you don't see.

Now I get to see your eyes shine,

Knowing the pain I can't show.

Even as I lay here alone with my heart broken,

Still can't find away to let you go.

I'm sorry if I act cold to you,

But it's cold on the outside and I'm feeling blue.

It's hard to remember how we used to be,

When there was just a you and just a me,

Knowing that those moments are no longer there,

When you said things were different I felt my heart tare.

It's hard to even talk to you knowing what used to be is no more,

And crying too much over it just makes my eyes swore.

It's hard being on the outside looking in,

Knowing I'm no longer welcome,

But isn't this how falling begins?

My heart is broken, my life I've tossed,

My smile is fake, and my will is lost.

The pain I bare is hard to say,

But who would care by the end of the day?

Who would care if this pain doesn't subside,

After all, I am on the outside.

* * *

I wrote this like 2 weeks ago on my way back from a vacation, well tell me what you think, please, flames are welcome.


	16. Start The Show

Oh yeah, my second poem of the day. This is writen by none other than Roaki Teoshe, this is a hiden pain type of poem, none the less, Emo. Sooo enjoy

* * *

**"Start The Show"**

I know you tried to hand my heart back,

But holding it alone is what I lack.

I let it fall to the floor and break,

Still wishing it was me you'd still take.

Even as my heart lay shattered, all the pieces still beat true,

They beat for love, they beat for you.

I can't show you how I feel,

My heart that was once red is not teal.

I'll smile above all the pain,

I'll smile in the pouring rain.

Everyone knows that I hate to be wet,

But I'm not happy, not now, not yet.

My tears won't fall,

I can't let them, no not at all.

I know, I was just a fool,

But I'm smart enough not to grab that tool.

It's going to be hard enough to act fine,

Even worse while I walk that fine line.

For one last time, I'll smile,

You won't know when I walk that last mile.

* * *

I wrote that two weeks ago, and decided to post it. Tell me what'cha think :-D.


End file.
